


Words Failing, Words Falling

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Conner Murphy is mentioned, F/M, I'll be writing loads of fics with them now, literally I have so many Zoevan feels, why haven't I heard of this musical until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: "You've given me my brother back."A continuation from the ending of You Will Be Found.





	Words Failing, Words Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Laura and Ben's acting in the final part of You Will Be Found! I was throughly inspired to write a bit of perspective from that moment.
> 
> Please forgive any typos, I wrote this at literally 3am. Thanks to the wonderful thing called Spell Check, I don't think there will be any typos or mistakes but if there are, I'll go back and fix them, don't worry! Anyway, enough of me rambling. Onto the fic! <3

“You’ve given me my brother back.”

The words ring, loud and clear in the air around Evan. A thousand words press on the edge of his tongue, threatening to spill out. About how everything is a lie, everything is one giant pretence.

That would be too simple.

His mouth parts but he is rendered mute. All he can do is stare at Zoe, the most incredible girl he has ever known who he now has wrapped up into the worst lie he can ever tell. Cursing his own existence, his senses are overtaken by the pressure of her lips suddenly meeting his.

Something he has wanted for so long but never believed would ever be possible.

Zoe pulls away, her features still and waiting for some kind of acknowledgment. Unable to make eye contact with her for a moment, he’s overcome by his own faults.

_This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong..._

Until he looks up at her.

Her eyes are so warm and gentle and helplessly waiting for an answer of some kind. The air vanishes from his lungs, the voice of reason in his head vanishes. Trying to speak again, he finds that his mouth is dry and that words fail.

Overcome, he does the only think he can think of doing in the moment, the only thing that is vivid and fresh and desperate and _real_. He wants nothing more than to feel her in his arms, savour the taste of her lips on his and breathe in her soft, pure scent.

 _Evan Hansen would never just follow his heart,_ the voice in his mind makes a final attempt to warn him. _Why can’t you overthink this and convince yourself to get out of her bedroom?_

Except he's not overthinking, not right now as he sees nothing in the entire world but the one girl who matters the most. The pause feels like hours; his head throbs and he can't leave. Evan ignores the voice of reason, unable to bear the own sound of his thoughts anymore. Impulsively, he leans forward, bringing her into his arms, fervently kissing her in the feverish hope that it can push away all the things going through his mind. Her smooth hands caress his face; it’s more than he can bear to handle. It’s all too perfect, feeling her in his arms, finally, _finally_ his.

_It shouldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening..._

But it is and he can’t stop himself, not now. Not now that the barriers have been broken down. Not now that he is finally found by her and she finally sees him. There’s no turning back, he's long past the point of any return.

He’s aware of her pulling him over her as she lays back against the rumpled sheets; her legs wrap around his waist, keeping him firmly taut against her chest.

It’s only them and everything feels both possible and impossible all at once.

 _Evan, you have to tell her_. It’s Conner in his head now.

_Conner, Conner, Conner..._

Evan doesn’t know whether to blame Conner for all of this or thank him for all of this.

Evan knows he needs to tell her the truth.

Evan knows that he needs to stop.

Evan knows that he needs to listen to Conner for once.

Zoe buries her face into his shoulder, kissing him softly and soothingly. Evan closes his eyes, incapable of finding a word to fully describe the emotions coursing through his bloodstream. Everything hurts but everything is beautiful all at the same time. Zoe notices his face as she lifts her head and makes eye contact with him. “Tune out the voices in your head, please…just for a little while. We can’t compete with all of that.”

A plea.

Evan can’t say no to her, not to Zoe. Any other girl, he could have. But no, it had to be Conner’s sister that he’d end up being helplessly in love with.

Zoe is everything and Evan finally has Zoe in his hands. His whole entire world in his hands and it's achingly perfect.

Shoving away the last of the red flags that have risen in his mind, he meets her lips with his again, warm and soft and so much more than he could ever dream of.

If only, _if only_ he can say something but words fail him and fall away from him in shattered shards, for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! Feel free to contact me on my tumblr PxggyCxrters.tumblr.com <3 xoxo


End file.
